thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zevara Sunderscale
Zevara Sunderscale, is an Oldblood Drake and the captain of Liscor's City Watch, charged with the protection of the City. Appearance She is tall,Chapter 1.42 has a scar on the left side of her face, light blue scales, and either yellowChapter 1.26 or light purple eyes.Chapter 2.02 Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities She is able to breathe fire, due to the dragon blood in her body. Given the fact that she isn't a real dragon she can't use that ability freely; every time she uses it she feels as though she is suffocating. A couple of times is the most she can do before she would likely die, due to lack of oxygen. Classes/Levels: * Captain Lv. ?6.67 Skills: * Dangersense * Enemy Abilities: * Fire Breath Trivia * Her surname was revealed in Ch 5.13. * She has romantic feelings for Olesm. * She started serving as Liscor's City Watch Captain, six years ago.Chapter 3.21 L * She doesn't have an aura Skill, although she’d mastered her hostile presence skill, as most busy people did.Chapter 6.08 * Selys, who is in her early 20s,Chapter 5.16 S estimated Zevara to be at most 7-8 years older than her.5.18 S Quotes Volume 2 * (To Erin) “HUMAN! SHUT UP!” Volume 4 * (To Erin) “You struck him, Human! Don’t argue! Four gold coins. Give them to Relc—give them to Klbkch and don’t argue or I’ll double your fine!” * (To Relc) “Damn it, Relc! Get back here!” Volume 5 * (To Erin) “I understand that you had reason to defend yourself, and I am on your side in this matter, Miss Solstice.” * (To Erin) “Me? Give in to those thugs? You have my intentions all wrong, Solstice. I’m not here to comply with Pallass’ demands. I’m here to resolve the situation.” * (To Erin) “No. But I won’t be able to protect you.” * (To Olesm) “She’s insane, Olesm. Completely insane.” * (To Relc) “Shut up, Relc! Get your fat tail moving or I’ll kick you off the walls!” * (To Olesm) “Excellent work, Olesm. You saved us there.” * (To Embria) “A dispute that Liscor’s city does not share. Liscor’s army may be under contract to fight for Oteslia, but I would hope that ties to home matter more than gold, commander.” * (To Embria) “You would have gotten here yesterday. Too late. And now you have the gall to come into my office, into my city and demand to take charge?” * (Thoughts) Dead gods, what will I tell the Council about all this? If I’d known they’d cause me more headaches I wouldn’t have bothered asking for their help in the first place! * (To Embria) “You’ve been gone from Liscor for a while, I understand that. But try to remember how we do things. We just survived one of the worst monster attacks in living memory. What do you think we’re going to do?” * (To Olesm & Ilvriss) “Tell them. And tell the damn Humans. Tell Tyrion Veltras. Tell the world. Liscor hasn’t fallen yet.” * (To Beilmark) “However, every time I think I know your people, they always surprise me. Every time I think I know magic, it surprises me. When I see that light, I can understand how Gnolls broke our Walled Cities so long ago.” * (To Beilmark) “It was a nice spell. Do it again without telling me first and I’ll throw you off this wall. Dismissed.” * (To Erin) “They’re fine. Hearing about that was the only amusing news I’ve gotten all day. It was about time someone kicked your teeth in, with how many fights you seem to escape unscathed.” Volume 6 * (To Lyon) “What in the name of scaled rats—who let you in here?” * (To Klbkch) “Trust the Blighted Kingdom to attack first and never try for diplomacy ever.” * (To Erin) “You can help. Ancestors preserve me, but I’m okay with that. Especially if you can get Klbkch to promise more gold. But you have to promise me—no disasters!” * (To Ceria) “Then I will consider your crime. But I am the law. And I judge. And I do not see the monster you would die as.” * (To Ceria) “What in the name of the Ancestors is a metabolism?” * (To Olesm) “Of course it frightens me. And maybe he’d kill me, Olesm. And you. And this entire city. But you know the thing about traitors? It’s not all the times they obey that makes them a traitor. It’s the one time they disobey that does it. And I’m willing to bet on one. How about you?” Volume 7 * (To herself) “Ancestors preserve our scales, if the Wyverns attack Liscor, I’m going to tie that Human to a ship and send her to Rhir. Let her bring disaster to the Demons.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Guardswomen Category:Oldblood Category:Watch Captains